


Not Again

by RosaF7



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. Haruka and Michiru are perhaps a little too enthusiastic when it comes to certain matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

"You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Fucking hell!" 

"Stop swearing."

"Fucking hell!" 

“Stop swearing and get the fuck off me!”

“Michiru!” Haruka exclaimed, although she finally did do as requested, and pulled herself out and off her girlfriend. She leaned over, loaning an arm, so Michiru could pull herself up too. They shook their selves off, checked that there were no injuries, and then stood back at looked at the bed. Two of the legs had given away, and were now splintered halfway across the floor, the rest of the bed slumping down, as if it were having a terribly disappointing day.

“I am rather dissatisfied. The salesperson assured me there was a ten year warranty on this bed.”

“Ten years with some bloke maybe,” Haruka said, snarling. She stood straighter, arms across her chest. A somewhat interesting sight, considering her pants were off and there was a rather bright purple object still standing to attention at her crotch. “ _Some_  of us can take you that little extra distance.”

Michiru rolled her eyes, still looking with displeasure at the bed. “Haruka, he was not flirting with me. He was merely explaining the benefits of this bed. Benefits that I quite fear he oversold.”

“I’m pretty sure it would’ve lasted ten years for him.”

“Haruka. This is the third bed this month. We’ve been to some of the very best stores in Japan. This can’t keep going on. Last week we broke the dining room table, and that cost far too much to replace. The month before it was the kitchen counter. Then there was that awkward incident on Setsuna’s bed….”

“She didn’t really buy it, did she? That we bought her a bed as a surprise gift.”

“No….no…not quite,” Michiru went to the now broken bed and dislodged a piece of wood, looking at it for a moment before flicking it to the ground. “The situation is most inconvenient.”

Haruka grunted in agreement. For a little while they looked at the bed, as if somehow they could put it back together by mere force of will.

“There’s only one solution really,” Michiru eventually said, a note of sadness in her voice.

“Not…..not…not what Setsuna suggested?” Haruka asked in trepidation. Surely not! Setsuna had dryly suggested that they keep their hands off each other, at least for a few weeks, after all, they had centuries of time together yet to come. She had laughed, along with Michiru at the time….but surely her beloved wouldn’t suggest such a drastic measure?

Michiru laughed lightly. “Oh Setsuna. I love the dear, but I’m hardly going to take advice from someone who hasn’t been laid since the last millennium, am I?”

Michiru walked up to Haruka, and let her hand linger down,  closing over the rather lovely purple strap-on, pushing it roughly back against Haruka. Haruka groaned, all other thoughts completely forgotten.

Grabbing her hand Michiru pulled her down to the ground. She felt the wooden floorboards with her hand, and grimaced. “It’s rather hard,” She noted distastefully, frowning. Then her tone changed, and she pulled Haruka in for a long kiss. “But then again, so are you. Fuck me, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP having sex so hard the only place they can do it is on the floor, because every other surface breaks.


End file.
